All That Glitters
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to die.


**ALL THAT GLITTERS.**

by katie

i wrote a story similar to this a while ago for camp rock, but i don't like it so i'm trying it again. hopefully this one is better and reflects my writing style more accurately.

and doesn't suck.

:)

/

(victoria vega)

Hollywood Arts High School is all glitz and glam; Tori Vega would know. Dance parties in the hallways, class singalongs to a rousing chorus of "I Got A Feeling," pretty girls and gorgeous boys, oh my oh my.

But it's a big, big world. And it's so easy to get lost in it.

Tori Vega will pop and lock with the best of them. She can belt out Fergie like no other and do it with a smile. She's the longshot that everybody loves, Sikowitz's prodigy, her parents' pride and joy.

She lives in fear. Disappointing others is her greatest fear; FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION.

She will dance until her legs break, sing until her throat bleeds, smile _until her teeth fall out._

If she had paid attention in 8th grade Science class, she might know:

The stars that shine the brightest and burn the hottest explode.

Into **black holes.**

/

(beckett oliver)

Beckett Tudor Oliver III was born on August 27th, 1993 at 11:25 in the morning. He has two older sisters and his father is a doctor and his mother stays home and leads a life that June Cleaver would be proud of.

He knows his parents don't love him.

He's a reminder to his father of the loveless, lifeless marriage he's stuck in.

A reminder to his mother of the loss of her youth. Beauty. Dreams. Hopes. Wishes. DEAD.

He acts out just so they'll notice him.

The day he says he's moving into a trailer – nobody blinks an eyelash. The time he gets suspended for skipping too many classes – a slap on the wrist and no dessert. When he gets a tattoo on his back – _"That's nice, Beck."_

He could have any girl he wants. Get into any college. Be anybody he feels like.

He just wants to be _enough._

/

(jade west)

There isn't a reason that Jade West is a heartless bitch. She wasn't abused as a kid or inherited secret low self esteem issues and her parents gave her whatever she needed (read: wanted). There is no underlying meaning beneath why she lies or cheats or mocks people.

She just doesn't _care _about anything. Anyone. Not really (she's just a good actress, Beck, dear).

She really sort of hates it – not caring.

When she was five she put her fish in the microwave. On her tenth birthday she demanded to light her own birthday candles; and then set the table on fire. And to this day she'll sometimes spill hot coffee all over her mother accidentally on purpose.

She does it because she wants to feel something. Guilt. God, WHY SHE CAN'T SHE FEEL IT.

Just for one second.

/

(andré harris)

If you ask André, he will tell you that his favorite color is Tori Vega's hair when it catches the light. Separate hues of black and shiny brown and a hint of red, leftover from a bad dye job, gleaming against the harsh glare of fluorescent lights. Her hair looks like black liquid gold.

He knows everything there is to know about her, really. Her favorite color _turquoise. _Her favorite book _Catcher in The Rye. _Even her favorite soda_ Pepsi in a glass with a lemon wedge, extra ice._

Beck doesn't know those things.

Beck doesn't comfort Tori when she sprains her ankle. He doesn't spend Friday nights with her eating Thai food and watching every John Hughes movie ever made.

And he sure as hell didn't write a song about Tori and let her use it as a birthday gift for her sister.

André will wait for Tori, because he has the patience that Beck lacks. He'll wait a thousand years just for her to say those two little words, the ones that'll totally make his day for the rest of his life.

_BECK SUCKS._

/

(catherine valentine)

Cat Valentine always knew that she was a little bit different from other girls. She likes to dye her hair the color of red velvet cupcakes and collect toy pigs and play soccer.

Which were really all very normal.

Except Cat never liked boys. Lots of boys liked her, though. Lots of boys even asked her to Homecoming last year! 6 whole people!

Cat really wanted a girl named Sophia Berry to ask her to Homecoming.

Sophia Berry; long legs, curly black hair, the deepest green eyes in the whole wide world.

Cats knows she isn't supposed to like girls. She's supposed to want a pretty white house with blue shutters and a rose garden and a picket fence to match. That's what every nice little (**S T R A I G H T**) girl wants.

But Sophia Berry tastes like cherry lipgloss and raindrops and it feels _sooo nice _when her hand slips in between Cat's thighs, underneath her skirt, under her panties _oh God oh God oh God._

She catches somebody writing "dyke" on her locker and smiles at them.

It's true, isn't it? :)

/

(robbie shapiro)

Robbie's mother bought him Rex when he was 13. That was when he was still homeschooled. They'd lived with his grandparents back then, and the other kids in the apartment complex had purposely excluded him from their activities.

("DON'T let the weird Jew kid know where Sammy's birthday party is at." _he'd heard them say._)

Rex was his only friend.

Rex was everything Robbie could never be; witty, laid back, suave, good with the ladies. Robbie m a d e Rex the way he was.

(Just to forget himself.)

He's lost in a sea of OCD medication make believe, where he is Rex and Rex is Robbie and his mushroom soup can talk to him about the lovely weather.

And he likes it that way.

Because he would rather be deluded than aware that

HE'S A FREAK.

/

(katrina vega)

**DO YOU HONESTLY CARE.**

/

i don't like it better. :l but hey, not bad for my first attempt at vicTORIous angst.

**please review with more than like... "so weird" or 2 words LOL. :)**


End file.
